Broken
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: Lionblaze and cinderheart are mates. They love each other so much that it makes heathertail jealous. After a few chapters follow the story from bunnys perspective. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello! Guess what?! This is my first chapter! If you read this, please leave a comment below. All comments, good or bad, I would like, because I need constructive criticism. ;3. **

Broken, broken not mended. Stale like fragile glass, torn in two by the tom that lay only feet away from me. Dead; that's what he was, and I was the one who put him there. I am a monster. I snarled looking around the plains my head bowed low. _He did this. He made me do this. _I had to keep reminding myself, Windclan only a few fox lengths away, could hear me if I made more noise than a snarl. I am a monster. I felt like running away, my stomach already had. I stared at the dead body. He was still as handsome as the first time I had met him at that gathering, so many moons ago, even dead, he was much more handsome than any Windclan cat I had ever met. His golden pelt was covered in blood from the few moments of fighting that we had done before he had seen my face and I had lunged at his neck, my eyes filled with hatred my teeth razor sharp. I was the last to see him, before he died. I felt a chuckle rise in my throat. Pretty Cinderheart would have to get over it. I didn't care. Why would i? She stole my Lionblaze away from me. She stole him with her looks, and her voice that reminded me of the sun, whenever I heard it, fire started in my soul.

**-=Moons before; Lionblaze=-**

I woke up to the smile of Cinderheart beside me, God, she was beautiful. I smiled and licked her ear, I don't know why, but she seemed nervous. "W-what is it?" I said my voice cracking. "Can we go for a walk?" She said her eyes were drooped; she seemed to have been awake for a few hours. I sighed and walked out of the nest after her, she flicked her well groomed tail behind her slowly, and it dragged behind her in the grass. Something was up. I stopped once we were in the training hollow staring at her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I smiled, my heart was heavy, and I thought I knew what she was going to tell me _we can't be together anymore. _But what came next, no one could have prepared me for. "Lionblaze… I am expecting your kits…" She looked down, almost embarrassed. Why should she be? I thought she loved me… "Really… Congrats! Oh my Starclan! Congrats!" Emotions overwhelmed me, some I had witnessed before; fear for her wellbeing, happiness, determination. And some were brand new to me; Fear for the kits wellbeing, fatherly instincts, and love for something I had to wait for. "H-have you spoken to Jayfeather?! Has he confirmed it?" I asked tilting my head. "No… I was waiting for you to wake up; I want you to be there for me… to comfort me." She smiled and padded closer to me, her eyes showed great emotion, and her whiskers twitched with unease. "Ok." I smiled… _"Ok." _

We padded into camp our tails twined and I blushed as cats looked over at us, especially Bramblestar. He had been the fatherly figure in my young life, and I still thought of him as that, even if I wasn't supposed to. I looked at Cinderheart and nudged her with my head, running to the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather?" I called my voice was filled with anticipation. Jayfeather's head popped out, his blind eyes were filled with question. "What is it Lionblaze?" His voice was calm, but I could tell he was worried. "It's Cinderheart. I want you to check to tell if she is going to have kits." Jayfeather's eyes widened in disbelief, and possibly jealously. "Really… you guys…" He shook his head and nodded. "Alright, I will… Bring her in… now." Jayfeather smiled a crooked smile, now I _knew_ that there was jealousy in his eyes. I turned and nodded to Cinderheart to come into the den, and as she did Jayfeather's eyes immediately shot to her stomach. Hostility started to form in my mind. Was it so bad that my brother wanted to help? Or was it something else? Jayfeather took a step forward and frowned. "Lay down, I need to feel your stomach to see if there is kits in there." His eyes now hid all emotion, and I wasn't sure if I had imagined the jealous look. Cinderheart lay down, cautiously and Jayfeather slid his paws onto her stomach fur swiftly, as if he had done it 100 times. Maybe he had done it 100 times… I frowned. He looked up his eyes, still unseeing, focused on where I stand, as if he could see. "Lionblaze, come here." He smiled. I stood up and walked over, my paws trembled and Cinderheart's gaze met mine, encouragingly, she nodded to Jayfeather. I walked forward faster this time, until I finally was beside Jayfeather. "Put your paw's on her stomach." Jayfeather flicked his ear, half in annoyance, and half in unease. I picked up the unease he was letting off and slowly put my paws on Cinderheart's stomach. As I put my paws on her stomach a small kick pushed my paw back, my eyes opened wide. "Holy Starclan, Oh, um… Cinderheart… I felt one! I FELT ONE!" I yowled, my blood rushed through my veins, and it was adrenaline in my body. "How many are there?" Cinderheart muttered her face white with fear. Jayfeather looked at her and almost spat "It's not like I can see them! Why would you think I would know?!" His eyes flared with rage and Cinderheart jumped to her paws her eyes getting wet. "Cinderheart I..." Jayfeather began, but Cinderheart darted out, I watched from behind noticing her stomach was actually getting quite large, and I hadn't even noticed. "Jayfeather! Why would you do that!?" I yelled my voice suddenly filled with rage. I darted out after Cinderheart and I followed her scent to the Shadowclan boarder, she was looking at the stream, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Jayfeather didn't mean any harm." I muttered my eyes wide. "I DON'T CARE!" She yowled and she darted at me bowling me over and laying down on my shoulder. "It's ok…" I muttered. "I know… I'm just scared…" She said. "I am too." I said my voice sounding rougher than I intended, and slowly Cinderheart began to cry on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. Later on I looked at Cinderheart, her breath was coming in even breaths, she was asleep. My mind wondered around the memories of the day. _Why was Jayfeather being such a jerk? Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous… _"Lionblaze…" A voice broke the silence. It wasn't Cinderheart's for she was still asleep, but it frightened me that I hadn't heard before that this cat was near me, nor had I smelled it. "Lionblaze…" the voice repeated. _Oh Starclan save me… _

.

**Well then! What an eventful chapter. kind of... So Jayfeather is jealous... I kind of feel bad for him... but yeah. Whatever! Favorite, comment and get a Jayfeather plushy? Cinder x Lion :3 I love that... Maybe... Anyways! Love you all! thanks for reading! Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at that! a second chapter in less than a day o.o I'm on fire! not literally, but you know. Anywho! recap necessary? so in the intro Heathertail Kills a cat, and is thinking about that, not much happen but its important we remember Heathertail. Than we go back into the past and we are Lionblaze! so Lionblaze and Cinderheart go out for a walk, and Cinderheart admits she thinks she is preggo with Lionblaze's kits! WOW! so they go to Jayfeather and get that checked out, and guess what! She is pregnant. After her and Lionblaze go walking and fall asleep, but Lionblaze smells some other cat nearby! Onto the next chapter!**

**Review replies:**

**Ruby: Thank yer! I hope you enjoyed it! **

** Yeah I only left it for one day and I got a review ;3 **

**Annnyyway Onto the story: **

Chapter 2:

**-=The present; Heathertail=-**

I padded to camp, my heart pounding, I had just killed Lionblaze. Would his foul Thunderclan stench be on my pelt? Would someone notice fur between my claws and blood staining my paws? I grimaced. I realized now that I still loved him. What could I change now? I was a murderer, Lionblaze was dead. It's ok. It doesn't matter. I keep reminding myself, but it won't work. It never works. My mind always had one thought blazing through it. _Crowfeather._ Crowfeather was Lionblaze's Real dad, and no matter how hard I tried to keep it a secret, he would find out. It was better if I told him anyways. _God, why am I so stupid? _I sucked in a deep breath as I walked into camp, as if breathing in the camp would kill me. Maybe I'm already dead. Right now I felt like I was dead. Dead weight on my paw's, treading through a barren landscape, hoping to not be overwhelmed by the horror. But the truth is, I was already overwhelmed. I was already broken. I was already gone.

**-=Past, Lionblaze=-**

I looked up as the cat appeared. It was Bramblestar. I leaped to my paws and held my eyes, though wide, staring at Bramblestar. When I had jumped I had awoken Cinderheart, and she slowly got to her paws too. "Bramblestar, Um what are you doing here!" She said quickly looking at her paws awkwardly. It was kind of funny to see her fret over him seeing us together. It was cute too. "I'm sorry for disrupting. But I was told that Jayfeather offended Cinderheart and I wanted to see if she was alright." Although I wasn't his son, he treated Cinderheart as his daughter. I smiled and looked at her the tips of my ears growing red. "We're fine!" She said almost too fast. Bramblestar tilted his head and immediately sat down. "So, I heard rumors as to why you ran off. They are flying around camp." I tilted my head. This was news to me. "So, tell us some." Cinderheart offered. Bramblestar smiled as if this was what he wanted to hear. "Some say that Jayfeather made a rude joke that offended you. I didn't believe that one. Only the kits did." I laughed. "Who made that one up?" Bramblestar thought for a moment then decided on who he thought it was. "Daisy" He smiled. "Any other thoughts about what happened?" Cinderheart grimaced; her face was swollen with emotions. Bramblestar tilted his head. "I think there was one about Lionblaze attacking Jayfeather…" I smirked. "Any others?" He frowned. "Just one… That Cinderheart is expecting kits." His voice went low on the work _kits_ as if it brought back bad memories. Cinderheart glanced at me and I shrugged. "Bramblestar, can you keep secrets?" Cinderheart's gaze darted around the clearing as she said "I _AM _Expecting Lionblaze's kits." She stared at him for a moment before Bramblestar got up uneasily. "Congrats." He mumbled and trotted back through the forest to camp. I stared at the way he left and looked at Cinderheart confused. "What… just… happened…" Cinderheart and I muttered at the same time. We both then smiled and started laughing. I twined my tail in hers and we began a stroll through the forest. "What does it feel like having kits in your stomach?" I muttered my eyes wide. "It feels like I have kits in my stomach!" Cinderheart smiled. I grinned too. "What does it feel like being a soon to be father?" Cinderheart muttered. "To be honest." I muttered. "Terrifying." She looked at me and stopped. "I'm so sorry Lionblaze. I don't mean to make you scared." Cinderheart looked at her paws. "Race you to the hollow?" She looked up and smiled. "Race you there." Cinderheart darted away quickly, leaving me alone in the darkness. I looked up at the sky. "Oh Starclan, I hope she is going to be ok." I smiled and darted after her. We reached the hollow, in minimal to about 1 minute. When I got there Cinderheart was sitting and grooming her fur. I smiled at her, and in the corner of my mind, wondered what the kits would look like. "You beat me, you win!" I flopped onto my back, playing dead, and grinning happily. "Yeah, you would have beaten me if you weren't such a slowpoke!" She smiled and jumped on me playfully, pinning me down so I actually couldn't move. "You're as slow as a fish out of water!" She exclaimed. "Ok. Ok. I know I'm slow. But at least now I can do THIS!" I jumped up knocking her onto her back and pinning her in place. She put a paw to her forehead and smiled. "Oh! You got me! I can never ever return to camp again, for shame will overcome me!" I smiled and licked her ear softly getting off. "Never mind, I can come to camp again." I grimaced playfully at this and turned around. A strange scent was pungent on my nose and I almost wailed for Cinderheart to get behind me. I slowly wrapped my tail around Cinderheart's and began to walk into the forest whispering only loud enough for her to hear "Riverclan. I smell Riverclan." Her gaze widened and she looked at me. "I do too."

**I know, what a horrible ending! but who cares! I need to be set up for the next chapter! Review and comment and get a Pregnant Cinderheart plushy? it goes well with your Jayfeather plushy! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know my chapters look short, but its because I write so much in the paragraphs that they aren't all spaced out. Till next time, Snow is on fire. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why am I so fast with my updating!? I don't know! 2 in one day! I feel special! Anyway. Recap time! Last chapter Bramblestar found out about Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits and for some reason seemed cold to the idea. Wonder why... Cinderheart and Lionblaze played around but then stopped when they smelled Riverclan! **

**Review replies: **

**Random reader (Guest): Thanks for reading, I hope you really did enjoy! it will hopefully get even MORE eventful! And Jayfeather and Cinderheart plushies for you! **

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 3:

**-=Heathertail; present=-**

As I saw Crowfeather in the clearing I flicked my tail for him to follow me, he tilted his head but did. As we got out of camp I frowned as he said "What." He looked around as if he expected someone to jump out on us. The look on Crowfeather's face reminded me of Lionblaze. It was weird, and I felt like clawing the look off of his face, at least before I killed him too. "Crowfeather… I need to tell you something." I could defiantly see Lionblaze, not only in his face but the way he held his shoulders. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before. He stared at me his eyes narrowed. "I-I killed Lionblaze." I said, but saying it wouldn't make it real. It never makes it real. His eyes shot open and he lunged at me claws outstretched. Gasping I clawed at his face hitting him away a bit. "You piece of fox-dung!" He yowled and jumped at me again, this time he was too fast. He pinned me to the ground and snarled staring at me. I tried to move out of the way, but he had me in too tight a pin. All I could do was speak. "I thought you didn't care about him!" I snarled, trying to divert his attention. He extending his claws and they started to tear into my shoulder flesh. I let out a wail of pain and tried to push him off again. He was like a boulder, though skinny, and looked weak, he was strong, and I couldn't budge him. "GET OFF!" I wailed his claws digging deeper into my flesh, almost touching my bones. I heard the rustle of a bush and he jumped off, making me wail even louder as blood spirted to the ground from where he was just on me. Onestar darted in his face in a grimace. I gasped trying to get rid of the pain that was my limbs. Onestar looked at me, then to the blood that was in Crowfeather's claws and he yelled "CROWFEATHER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Onestar looked back at me; his face was masked with disbelief. Crowfeather stood up straight panting for breath and snarled "She killed Lionblaze."

**-=Lionblaze; Past=-**

"Cinderheart, Get to camp! I can hold them until you come back!" I growled. "The prophecy won't let me die in combat, so I can hold them until you come back." I grimaced and pushed her toward the camp her eyes were wide and her mouth was open as if she was about to object. "Think of the kits." I muttered. She nodded and with a flick of my tail, she darted into the forest. The Riverclanners weren't too far from here, so I could have some time to hide, and spring in on them without them noticing. I looked around, there was a large tree nearby and it looked big enough to hold my weight. If I could get high enough they wouldn't see me, and it could still hold my weight. I darted at the tree, gripping it with my claws and climbing up it. My heart was pounding, my claws felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets. I kept climbing, higher and higher, until I had a bird's eye view of the forest. The branch wiggled beneath my paws, but that was ok, as long as it didn't break… I looked down, and just as I did a group of Riverclanners darted into my view. Now was my chance. I jumped from the tree, my stomach churned, and I felt like I was going to vomit, but I still held my paws facing down. I watched as I was close to the ground, and I landed on a Riverclanners back, with a heavy thud. I heard a crack, and it wasn't from my body. The cat I landed on let out a wail of pain and toppled over. I jumped off as the other Riverclanners looked back at me, and started toward me. When I looked down at the cat on the ground, it was Icewing, a Riverclan warrior, and her leg looked bent and broken. I winced, but soon was flipped back by another Riverclan warrior. I stared at their face as they pinned me, noticing every detail as if it was my job to paint an exact replica. It was the black and white tom, Beetlewhisker. I kicked up my hind legs and he flipped over my head landing with a thud, on his back. I darted to his side and pinned him instead. Grasspelt a light brown tom pushed me off of Beetlewhisker, with a snarl. I grimaced and at once Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker jumped at me and pinned me, snickering. "Looks like the Thunderclanner can get hurt after all." They smiled. Beetlewhisker extended his claw and slowly brought it towards my stomach. I growled and at the same time, a black blur with green eyes pounced on Beetlewhisker, the blur I knew was my sister, Hollyleaf. Gratitude flew through me and I pushed Grasspelt off quickly. I looked up as a whole herd of Thunderclanners attacked and all of the Riverclanners were now in bundles of fur and claws. Now this was a fair fight. I looked up and realized the sun was about to rise, and that I was glad Cinderheart and I had been playing around or else we would have not known of Riverclan's attack.

A sneer from Grasspelt below me brought me back to reality. "Thunderclanner, you alive still? Or did I kill you with my looks." He grinned. I snarled, extended my claw, and clawed him down his side. Blood pooled at the wound and he let out a strained howl of pain. I grimaced. "You're going to let me off this easy?" He smiled again, though the pain showed in his eyes. "You wish." I snarled and clawed a nick off his ear to remember me by, and a claw down his stomach for good measures. He wailed and I let him go, he darted off. I smiled; he thought he could beat me… I realized now that my life was actually feeling important. I had kits on the way, I couldn't risk my life again, or I could come back in bits and pieces. These kits brought an even more important feeling to my life, a feeling of belonging love, and that everything was right in the world.

**I know the ending is cheesy, don't blame me, I need to have something to write about next time ;3. review and reply for a Icewing with a broken leg plushy? They go well with the Jayfeather and Cinderheart plushies. :3 Till next time, Snow is on fire. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Smallest recap you'll ever find: Fight with Riverclan, and Lionblaze almost DIED! But he didn't, hollyleaf saves him, Riverclanners retreat. and Yh. Onto the next chapter!**

KJCTheDoctorCinder :**Thanks for reading/faving/ following/ Msging! Wooh you did allootottt... Anyways, I'm sorry about what happens in this chapter {As you are cinderpelt and all} But don't worry I don't do "****_Spoilers"_**

**Onto the chapter!**

**=Heathertail. Present=-**

I padded into camp following a disappointed Onestar and a disbelieving Crowfeather. "Why are you so mad?" I whispered so Crowfeather could hear. It was a real question, I wanted to know. I looked at him, eyes were blazing and his claws were extended. "Fine, silent treatment works too." I said putting my ears down and continuing forward. When I padded into camp Onestar leaped onto the main rock and called a familiar, yet something that I feared. "All cats quick enough to chase the breeze, gather for a clan meeting." Cats slowly began to gather, a tilt in their heads and soft mumbles on their voices. "Heathertail, come here." He called me up, cats questioning gazes filled their eyes, making it impossible to look away. I leaped onto the rock and flattened my ears waiting for what Onestar was to say next. "Heathertail… is a murderer." He said. Shocked gasps rang out throughout the clearing and cats started to yowl insults at me. _"You piece of fox dung!" "You can't be Windclan, we are trustworthy, Leave us" _I whimpered and looked away as more insults were thrown at me. What I did wasn't that bad. I did it for love. I did it for loss. I did it because grief from Lionblaze. Why does love always end up sour? I snarled and darted off the rock, my ears were hot with embarrassment, and I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I wasn't staying here.

**-=Lionblaze, past.=-**

I looked around as Riverclan retreated leaving us on our own. I looked around and my heart almost stopped. "Cinderheart!" I Raced over to her side and licked her face. "Wake up. Oh Starclan save her…" I yelled my face turning red with distress. I looked around "Jayfeather." It came out more of a moan then a call, which would have been useful. "JAYFEATHER!" I called again, this time it was too loud and even I flinched. Jayfeather's unseeing gaze stopped when it looked at us and darted over carrying a bundle of herbs. "Jayfeather save her!" I mumbled my heart was on fire inside me and I didn't know what to do with myself. "It's ok Lionblaze; she is going to be fine." He muttered in my ear. "Are you lying to me?!" I snarled. "Yes. I don't know how this will turn out; she was weaker because of the kits on the way, so I don't know how much the wound did." He sighed looking at me. He looked around her pelt, scratches covered her everywhere, she had scratches all over her face, her pelt, even her paws managed to get wounded. I whimpered and Jayfeather placed his tail on my back for comfort. He put a soaking moss on her head and her eyes opened softly. "Cinderheart, I'm sorry, but if the kits are to survive, we need them out now."

Jayfeather smiled softly, and Cinderheart nodded weakly. Jayfeather pushed on Cinderheart's stomach and she let out a moan. "Push Cinderheart, I can't do this alone." He muttered. Cinderheart nodded and wailed pushing. I looked down seeing the first bundle appear and I opened my eyes wide. I looked at Jayfeather then at Cinderheart again. Jayfeather passed the small bundle and told me to open it. I licked it softly and it slowly opened, a kit sliding out. I smiled at the kit and looked up at Jayfeather. "Is this all I have to do?" I said with emotion filling my gaze. "NO, lick it until it breathes." He mutters. I looked down nodding and began to lick the tiny kit, until it took a HUGE gasp of breath. I smiled and Jayfeather passed me another kit in a bundle. I licked that one too, and two others, one wouldn't breathe, but the other 3 would. He smiled at the three alive and looked at Cinderheart smiling, "Cinderheart, We have three kits!" He smiled at her then looked back at their precious bundles. One was gray, one was brown and one was a sandy tabby. I smiled at them and looked at Cinderheart. "Cinderheart, your going make it through this, I know you will" I smiled though fear shot through my heart. She looked at me weakly, and I glanced at Jayfeather. He shook his head and I nudged Cinderheart. She smiled and whispered "I love you…" I looked at her my heart torn and almost wailed. "I-I love you too…" I said and pushed the kits closer to her stomach. She smiled looking down on them, "N-names: Brown one; Rootkit, Gray one; sliverkit, and the sandy tabby: R-rabbitkit" She finished. I smiled at her and nodded "Rootkit, Sliverkit, and Rabbitkit, Their amazing." She nodded and slowly her eyes drooped and her head fell. I opened my eyes wide and let out a wail. "NO!" I fell over; my mind was blank, though my heart was heavy. "S-she can't be dead… She can't be…" The words rang in my mind. _Dead. Dead and gone. Dead, gone, and broken. Broken, forever. _

**Omigod. I feel bad. RAWR SORRY CINDER! D:. Anyywayyyssszzzz Review and get a Rabbitkit plushy? They go with Jayfeather plushie! Actually, Idk if they do! But yeah, Favorite, follow, review, reply, IDK, just somehow get the point across that you read and liked/disliked my work. TNT, Snow is on fire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA! We are going to have a time skip! YES! BUT We will have all new chars and all new everything! :3 So sit in and enjoy this bumpy ride. **

**Review reply: Haters- Thanks :3 I hope that I remember to write more! :D XDDD**

_**A New beginning -=Bunny=-**_

I woke with a yawn my cream tabby pelt had faded over time, I once had a beautiful sandy tabby pelt. As a kit that is. I looked around and my yellow eyes rested on my brother Dagger. He had a plain black pelt with the faintest white stripes, though he has the same yellow eyes as I do. My face was a long sort, it wasn't that attractive. I find myself so unattractive that when I looked in a mud puddle I laughed thinking it was a joke. But to be serious I was better known for my intelligence. It's not everyday someone says that, so I will take it when I can.

I got up with a stretch and padded over to my brother. The barn was beautiful especially at sunrise, all the scents of the morning were fresh, and excitement would pile on top of itself in my stomach. "Hello bunny" The voice of my brother broke into my thoughts. He had a very masculine voice. It was scary when he got mad, you could hear him a mile away.

"Oh, hi Dagger" I muttered clearing hay out of my fur.

"Sleep well?" He asked though his eyes were on Annaliese. She was a calico she cat, who basically represented the opposite than me. She had beauty I had brains. She was the leader. I was the loser. It was obvious my brother had a crush on her. Everyone knew, everyone except Annaliese that is.

"I slept fine. I just need to wake up" I said grinning, I had the worst smile.

"You better have. We have the raid on the rats tonight. If I were you, I'd go out hunting; _you_ need all the strength you can get!"

I flinched. I knew I was weak, I didn't need a reminder. "Ok will you come with me? Instead of-"I whispered. "Stare at Annaliese?" I cracked a grin and darted out his breath hot on my tail.

"COME HERE YOU!" He called his eyes wide and playful. I screeched playfully and darted to behind a tree, hiding. He jumped landing on my back, and I fell with an "_Oof!"_ He laughed and pawed my face getting off. "Seriously, let's go get some prey." He didn't need to worry about who he liked, He could smile and she would be water in his paws. I however, if I knew who I liked, would need to do a lot more work in that way.

I got up and shook my pelt clear sniffing around. I flattened to the ground instantly smelling a rabbit. _Delicious._ I grinned and ran at it. It took off across the meadow and soon could almost snap my teeth into its haunches. I pounced just as it turned landing on its leg, hearing a snap and a squeal of pain and terror coming from the rabbit. "I got you now!" I hissed and killed it with a satisfying bite.

When I returned to Dagger he held a small finch, and was astonished by my catch. "Stop proving me wrong!" He joked padding to the barn. "Not trying thanks for the complement though!"

We reached the barn my sunhigh. I was starving. I set the prey down and looked around seeing the solitary cats from around, grouped around Annaliese. I grinned at Dagger and whispered "Looks like you got some competition." I smirked as his fur spiked up instantly. I handed him the rabbit and took the finch. "Go get her tiger." I said and walked over after them. He dragged the rabbit to her side and the loners departed from around her. I grinned and started eating my finch. Before I could take two bites out of it Annaliese's voice rang out. "EVERYONE COME HERE!" She called. The rabbit was discarded around her, and it had a few bites in it.

I could see something was up, Dagger was sitting his tail flicking nervously. I walked over and frowned. "What's up?" The light of the fading sun cast strange glows to the cats around me, and it made me feel terrified. Currently we have been having rat problems. They have killed a few kits, and injured a few others. "We are going to strike back! Those rats will never see what hit them!" She sounded determined and I didn't want to break it to her that we were very inexperienced in fighting.

Annaliese introduced some of the cats around us and the sun was down fully. My ears flicked up hearing a paw step entering the barn. _Who was it? _ I spun around just to make my fur lie flat seeing Angel. Angel was an kittypet. She lived at the house; her humans owned the barn, so we had a lot to be thankful for from her. She screeched and fell over.

The whole barn froze, and then complete chaos broke out. Cats were running from side to side and no cat knew what to do. I ran to her side and prodded her with a paw. "Angel wake up! Tell me what's going on!?" Her eyes flicked open and she stared for a moment before I realized what was happening.

_Oh dung. She is kitting. _I thought for a moment before grabbing her a large stick from nearby. It had almost no splinters and no holes in it. It was perfect. I nudged it to her and she grasped it in her teeth chomping down on it. "CALM DOWN EVERYONE ITS JUST ANGEL!" Annaliese's voice rang out. "Angel and her kits" I whispered and poked her again. "Push when I tell you too, ok?" She nodded barely moving other than the shudders of her stomach. "3..2..1.. PUSH!" she screamed and a kit was born. I grinned and licked the tiny kit until it started breathing. It was grey with blue eyes, a she. It was beautiful. I nudged it to her stomach and said "Push!" I smiled and licked that one till it breathed also. It was a brown tom. The next two kits came out in the same push and I was relieved it was over. One was tan, who she named _Carmel. _One was white who she named _Snow. _The other two were named _Fleck._ The silver one, and _Bark _The brown one.

We took off for the fight immediately after angel was able to let the kits suckle. We left in waves, wave one attacked, followed by wave two then wave three. I was in wave three. I snarled as a rat clung onto my tail and I shoved it off killing it easily. I looked around, kind of glad I was in wave three. I would experience the least fighting.

As the worst of the fight died down I looked around and realized that there was a cat missing. My mother sheath, she was a white tabby white brown stripes and yellow eyes. I stared around and called out. "MOM!" until I saw her motionless form. She was dead. _Oh dung… What have I done…_

**BWAHAHAH People are dying! and Bunny is crying! Anyways. Comment and get a Bunny plushy! I am sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was trying to think of how to make some adventure! And don't forget what happened with Lionblaze and all them. That will come back. I will be sure of it. Ok Till next time****  
>~Snow is on fire. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So I've been noticing that my chapters are strangely short… So this time, I'm going to do more spaces, maybe more content too…. And just try to make it more like a real warrior cats book… :P Worth a shot right?**

**ONTO THE BOOK!**

**A week has passed since the rat attack:**

_I stared at the forest around me, where was I? My mind raced trying to identify someone, but it was pointless I was lost.I froze when my gaze rested on a heap of white fur with the distinct brown tabby stripes on her back. _NO! _I tried to run over to her but every time I gained soil on her, I was further away. It was useless._

_I tried calling to her but as I opened my mouth no words escaped. "MOM!" I screeched not knowing how else to get to her. She didn't move. I wailed and flopped down resting my head on my paws sadly. If she was dead, the least thing I could do was mourn for her, right? I waited a moment, to see if she would wake up, nothing. Then I flicked my tail, angry. I watched a moment longer my yellow eyes narrowed until I saw something happen. It was my mom, but the pelt was still in front of me. _

_She padded up to me a starry glow around her. "M-mom?" I whispered. Stuttering because I couldn't comprehend what was going on around me. She smiled warmly love in her gaze. "Hello bunny." My heart was beating fast and I didn't know what to do. "You're dead..." I said, and then flinched at the same time as her. She nodded and tilted her head slightly. "I will watch over you." She said, but when I looked back at her body I could see claw marks left from the rat attack. _

_I whimpered and stepped forward to lick her muzzle, but she stepped away from me. "No." She said sternly. I frowned. "No?" She nodded. "I just needed to tell _you_ something." She added. I was instantly alert. "O-ok…" I whispered bowing my head. "Something big will happen in your life, bigger than my death. You need to forgive and forget. But also, accept it." She whispered then vanished before I could contradict her. I flung myself at where she had been angrily and was jolted awake as I stumbled. _

I screeched angrily moss sticking in clumps of my fur. Dagger, who had been sleeping beside me woke with a jump and his fur was on end. "W-W-what? Happened?" He whispered, his wide eyes resting on me.

"Just a dream…" I answered my tone still frustrated. He nodded then rested his nose on my flank. "If you ever need me I'm here." He muttered and padded away. As he left I sighed and walked out. _Forgive and forget. _My mother's words echoed in my mind. What could it mean? I stumbled out of the barn and frowned. Angels humans were doing something, packing things in a huge car. It seemed very strange. I didn't like it one bit.

I padded back into the barn and prodded her in the chest with my paw. "Angel, we have some strange human activity going on out there…" I muttered flicking my tail to outside. "They seem to be moving away…" I whispered. The last time the humans moved away was before angel, Even before we were at the barn.

Angel got up her fur sticking out and darted out to see for herself. She stopped at the entrance to the barn and scrunched up her face. "I have to go… But they will sell my kits…" She whispered and stared at me a moment. "I could leave my kits, you could take care of them…" She added, though I looked back and flinched. "They still need milk, I do not have any…" I pointed out.

She stared at the humans and snorted. She seemed very composed, for someone whose humans were moving away, and she had to choose between the two. "I will stay, though I should go. My kits will thrive here, they wouldn't with the humans." She said finalizing her decision. I watched as the truck drove away. There was no turning back now.

"ALL CATS COME HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Annaliese's voice broke through the awkward silence between angel and me. Gratefully I darted over to daggers side, which was free because Annaliese had to call the meeting. "We are growing in numbers, and soon will not have a place to stay." She started. Cats gasped in shock. "What do you mean!?" Called brick,; a reddish brown tom, with a white underbelly and green eyes. Those green eyes were very wide currently, and sort of mesmerizing. I looked away awkwardly realizing that I was staring. My brother grinned at me and winked. He poked me in the ribs and then looked back at Annaliese. _Oh god… _"The humans moved away, therefore we are unsure if the next humans will keep us here or kick us out."

There was a stunned silence then yowls of protest, and hurt sounded loudly. I flicked my ears back trying not to hear them as loud as they were, but they were loud. "Quiet!" She called to everyone, her voice obviously stressed enough already. "Get a good night rest; we will leave at sunrise tomorrow!" Everyone knew she wasn't going to listen to their pleads to stay. Everyone had to go, tomorrow at sunhigh. No point in challenging her, she made up her mind.

As we were walking we made our way over a valley of long grass which went up to our necks. It was uncomfortable, but we had to work around it. I stopped and looked back, angel was struggling as it was, but her kits were falling behind the rest of the group except for the one she was holding.

I picked one of them up, Snow, she was holding fleck and Carmel was trailing behind. I stopped a great idea in my mind. I bent over and let the kit go on my back, as if I was playing badger attack with them. She climbed up and I held Snow in my mouth. I continued on, angel catching up now that she didn't have to wait for her kits tiny legs. Snow prodded my chin softly and I placed her down. She giggled and jumped up onto my back. She was fairly strong in her legs for a newborn. I tilted my head but said nothing as I continued along. Both kits on my back were giggling to each other. I heard a scream and I froze looking ahead of me. The kits stumbled off and padded up to their mother, they were growing fast, for being a week old. I darted up to where the dreadful sound came from. It was a hole, and at the bottom was a tom elder, his name was mouse, he was blind in one eye and his fur was a mess of black with a white muzzle with grey flecks on it. He had fallen into an old rabbit hole that was covered with grass.

"It's ok mouse! We will get you out!" Secret, his daughter who was expecting kits called down to him. No one knew who the father was, but rumors flew faster than her truth.

Mouse's leg was bent in an awkward angel and tears were surrounding his eyes. His leg was broken. And it looked like a lot of pain.

Brick stared for a moment then said "I don't think it's going to be that easy. Once we get him out maybe we should _leave him."_ He said his eyes not looking at him. "Are you crazy? LEAVE HIM?!" Dagger burst out, defiantly imagining he was in mouse's position. Brick snorted. "Not alone of course. We would leave a cat with him to feed him and stuff, but he is too weak to travel, what if his leg never recovers!?" Brick stated and I couldn't help but stare at his cold eyes again. What he was saying made sense but we needed mouse out to be sure. "Is this what friends do?" Dagger asked. "Leave others behind because they are too scared of a broken leg?!" Annaliese prodded dagger and he smiled at her. _Gross… _

Cats had already started tugging him out, and once he was out he smiled at brick. "I can't travel anyway's dagger. Thank you for trying, but what brick is suggesting is better for me." Secret flinched and stated "I will stay with him." Whispers spread around the group. Someone whispered in my ear: "Maybe because her mate is here." I recognized the voice as Bricks and I grinned.

Secret stood for a moment frozen then shouted. "STOP IT!" The clearing got silent. "It's because my kits need to grow up with a father." She whispered. "And they father is here." Grins smiled at her and she hid her face in her fur. "Annaliese, if you don't mind. I will stay here." Annaliese nodded and secret helped mouse to his paws.

I watched as they padded off and Brick whispered. "So that's what love is like." His gaze was on Secret, and he wasn't directing his voice at anyone, but my ears got hot and I stood up walking away embarrassed.

We all stopped for the day. The Mouse event had taken up a lot of the day, so Annaliese decided to stay here for the night. We had hunted well and caught squirrels, mice, and shrews. Everyone fell asleep on a full stomach, and had happy dreams of their future home.

**Cheesy ending but WHATEVER! Follow/favorite, comment, Like and get a Mouse and Secret plushie? **

**I have a lot of the story planned out now! Like 9 chapters planned. Just need to actually write them... I will try to write another one today. If I can't then T.N.T,**

**Sincerely, Snow is on fire.**


End file.
